Le rêve de Tom
by Kaolu
Summary: Au cours de la bataille de Poudlard, Ginny se demande: quel était le rêve de Tom? Il lui avait tout dit dans son journal, mais pas son rêve... Il ne reste plus qu'à plonger une dernière fois dans le regard de l'ennemi.


Bonjour ! J'ai fait cette fic parce que c'est très dur de trouver des fics Tom/Ginny. Elle n'est pas très bien faite, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. Merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de la lire !

L'entièreté d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Quelques années auparavant, dans le dortoir des filles de première année à Gryffondor.

Ils étaient là, presque en face à face, seulement séparés par les pages d'un carnet. Il lui avait dit que ses yeux étaient bleus, et elle lui avait répondu que les siens étaient marrons. Bleu glacé annonçant le criminel, marron caramel pour distinguer la victime. Ils s'étaient tout échangé, leurs désirs, leurs souffrances, et ils avaient finis par se transmettre leurs rêves les plus fous. Seulement le garçon, Tom, n'avait pas voulu dire le sien. Il avait supporté et encouragé celui de la fille, Ginevra, qui était d'épouser Harry Potter, et d'être un jour la mère de ses enfants. Il était le seul à la comprendre, à pouvoir envisager ce rêve avec elle, et la soutenir dans sa quête… Jusqu'au jour où il aurait été réalisé.

Tom était tout pour Ginny, et Ginny était comme un amusement éternel pour Tom, amusement dont il a fallu un jour se séparer, car rien ne devait être dans le chemin du rêve. Tout doit être sacrifice dans la seule fin d'atteindre son but, pensait-il. C'est ainsi que, le jour venu, dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, Tom contempla Ginny alors que la lumière quittait peu à peu ses yeux. Des yeux marrons, si ordinaires, mais trahissant tant d'émotions ; deux orbites remplie d'incompréhension et de peur…

Ainsi, Ginny grandit en se souvenant du dernier regard de Tom, le retrouvant dans ses cauchemars et ses hallucinations. Et elle le détestait. Ce regard avait tout dit, de sa joie de voir mourir une petite fille qui l'aimait, et la curiosité morbide qui s'en détachait… Ginny s'était sentie trahie au plus profond de son être. Tom avait été son meilleur ami, il avait été le seul à la comprendre, à la respecter. Il était même le seul à l'avoir appelé Ginevra, et cela lui avait donné un sentiment d'importance. Il avait été son seul confident, comme elle avait été sa seule confidente. Que cela n'avait rien voulu dire pour Tom, qu'il l'ait traitée comme une simple poupée de chiffons qu'il allait simplement jeter à la fin de son utilisation, Ginny ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pourrait pas être en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris la raison qui avait poussé Tom à la posséder puis à ensuite vouloir sa mort... Du fond de son cœur elle était convaincue qu'il n'avait pas fait cela juste pour le plaisir ou pour battre Harry Potter. Il y avait une autre raison, et elle se devait de savoir laquelle.

Pendant longtemps elle avait cru que Tom avait fait tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était jaloux d'Harry, et qu'il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul. Alors elle ne pensait plus à son dernier regard triomphateur mais à la beauté de ses yeux bleus posés sur elle, ses yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait pu observer qu'un court instant… Tout en maudissant Harry pour l'avoir privée du garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Si elle pouvait encore parler à Tom, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait changé de rêve, qu'elle ne voulait plus d'Harry Potter. Seulement de Tom Jedusor. Il l'avait tellement marquée, elle ne pouvait plus vivre normalement sans savoir les raisons de sa trahison. Elle allait retrouver Tom et comprendre, dût-elle en payer de sa vie.

C'est ainsi que les années passèrent jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard.

Tom était devenu Lord Voldemort, un ennemi du champ de bataille, et Ginny, une jeune fille resplendissante, bataillant de tous les côtés pour sauver son école. Soudain, leurs regards se croisent, et cette fois ci, c'est le regard noir ténébreux de Ginevra qui vient chercher le rouge éclatant de celui de Voldemort. Le rouge et le noir, deux couleurs représentatives des ténèbres, se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre à ce moment précis. Ces yeux qui avaient tant évolués à travers les années et les évènements passés. Leurs baguettes se levèrent, mais leurs yeux restaient fixés l'un à l'autre.

Ginny savait que Voldemort ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait seulement rencontré que sa version enfantine, Tom Jedusor, à travers un journal, mais elle était fascinée par ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour en arriver là. Les ténèbres au fond de son cœur se rappelaient chaque parole qu'il avait pu écrire, chaque sentiment qu'il avait transmis. Comment et pourquoi en était-il arrivé là, dans une bataille sanglante, dirigeant les Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, dans Poudlard elle-même ? Fixant son regard noir au plus profond du regard rubis, elle essaya d'obtenir les derniers secrets non révélés durant cette longue année de possession, et d'obtenir enfin la réponse au problème qui la torturait.

Elle laissa défiler dans son esprit tous ses souvenirs avec Tom, espérant que Voldemort pratiquait la légimencie sur elle. Elle les faisait remonter un à un, les étudiait en détail… La présence soudaine de Voldemort dans son cerveau la déstabilisa. Il fit défiler les souvenirs à une vitesse folle, et s'arrêta d'un coup sur l'un deux. C'était le jour où ils s'étaient confiés leurs grands secrets. Elle se vit écrire son rêve avec Harry, et ensuite les réponses de Tom. Elle s'interrogea du fait de l'insistance de Voldemort sur ce souvenir. Après tout, Tom n'avait pas voulu raconter son rêve…

C'est là que Ginny eut une horrible réalisation. La dernière énigme de Tom Jedusor, elle l'avait résolue. Ce jour-là, quand il n'avait pas voulu dire quel était son rêve… Eh bien, maintenant, elle l'avait sous ses yeux. Tom voulait contrôler le monde. Le manque d'affection qu'il avait reçu dans son enfance annonçait un avenir où il voudrait être admiré par tous, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cela, c'était par la force et le contrôle.

Il avait voulu régner sur Poudlard en se servant d'elle et du basilic, il avait voulu la tuer pour pouvoir se donner une seconde vie. Et Voldemort combattait maintenant à Poudlard car c'était sa première maison, et Tom avait déjà tout conquis : Le Ministère, le monde des sorciers, la Gazette, il ne lui restait plus qu'à revenir à « sa » maison pour se démontrer à lui-même la réussite de son rêve. Et Ginny était à la fois horrifiée et admirative. Tom Jedusor puis Lord Voldemort s'étaient battus toute leur vie pour réaliser leur rêve ! Ils n'avaient reculé devant rien, Tom avait même perdu son apparence humaine pour cela. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qui correspondait bien à Ginny, c'était la valeur du rêve. Elle avait peut-être abandonné le sien, mais consacrer sa vie pour son rêve appelait au respect.

C'est pourquoi elle choisit de s'incliner, pour un court instant, valorisant ce fait et montrant son estime pour son ennemi, même si cette rencontre allait conduire à sa mort. Elle abaissa sa baguette, s'abandonnant au destin. Elle vit l'éclair vert jaillissant de la baguette de Voldemort l'atteindre de plein fouet. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le corps sans vie de Ginevra Weasley rejoignit les nombreuses victimes ayant déjà succombé aux mains des ennemis, tandis que Voldemort s'en détournait pour livrer son dernier combat avec Harry Potter.


End file.
